


Adrenaline

by floatxxaway



Category: The Borgias
Genre: Community: borgiaskink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-14
Updated: 2011-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:24:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatxxaway/pseuds/floatxxaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP for the end of 1x05 in which Cesare is overwhelmed and sex happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adrenaline

**Author's Note:**

> for [this prompt](http://borgiaskink.livejournal.com/778.html?thread=45578#t45578) at borgiaskink: "Cesare/Micheletto - Up against the wall, in the rain, after that final scene in the episode (1x05)."

  
Cesare sways on his feet as he walks away from the river bank, but doesn't make it further than a few steps down the narrow alley. He has to stop and lean heavily against the wall, panting so hard, he can't _breathe_.

"Your Eminence," Micheletto says, at Cesare's side immediately. "We need to go."

Micheletto's hand is hovering by his shoulder. Cesare grabs for it, twisting as he wraps his other arm around Micheletto's waist. Micheletto is surprised, this moment where his eyes are round and his lips part before he grimaces when Cesare slams them into the opposite wall.

"Your Eminence?" Micheletto asks. Cesare bites harshly at his jaw, arching against him.

"Just, wait," Cesare grits out in between taking great pulls of air. He gropes at Micheletto's soggy clothing, trying to tear at the heavy fabrics to reach skin. "I need, Micheletto, I need –"

Cesare needs to be anchored, to be inside searing heat, surrounded by flesh, pressed against a heartbeat that thunders like his own. He needs to feel the primal ownership of a life after he just took another.

Micheletto hisses, "Your Eminence."

Cesare grips him by his hair, yanking his head to the side. Micheletto grunts as Cesare bites at his neck and drinks the rain from his skin with long sweeps of tongue. He can feel Micheletto's hands moving, unsure, down his arms to his back to slide against the slick leather of his trousers at his hips.

Cesare frees Micheletto of his thick cloak and it's so much easier to get closer. He presses their chests together and reaches down to palm at Micheletto's covered cock.

Micheletto turn his face away, but rolls his hips against Cesare's hand. "Your Eminence!"

"Do you wish me to stop, Micheletto?" growls Cesare, "Because I do not think I can."

"No, Your Eminence, but we should not stay –"

Cesare covers Micheletto's mouth with the hand that isn't on Micheletto's sex, working him through his wet trousers with the other. Micheletto is hard against him, so hot and hard, thrusting up as Cesare strokes him.

Cesare lets go and turns Micheletto around. He leans in, arm going around Micheletto's waist with erection slot against his ass. "Do you still wish me not to stop?"

Micheletto is quiet; body completely still, cheek to the cold stone of the alley wall. There is only the howl of the rain pouring next to them from the entry cut to the river and Cesare's ragged breathing. Micheletto finally says, "No, Your Eminence, I still do not wish you to stop."

Cesare puts a hand back to his mouth, cold fingers brushing Micheletto's lips. "I should bring you back into the rain and have you there on the bank. With the Baron's body floating away."

Micheletto shudders. "If that is what you want, Your Eminence."

Ursula prayed for liberation; the Baron paid the debt of his slander; Cesare is basking in this new-ness, a type of victory, a type of transformation.

Cesare guides Micheletto over to the entry, pushing him against the narrow edge. Micheletto braces with his hands clutching at either side of the stones. Cesare unties their trousers, lowering his own just past the hips with the leather pulled tight across his thighs. His cock is out and pressing against Micheletto, the rest of them feeling cold except for these parts, the private parts, and Cesare chases the heat.

Cesare sucks his fingers into his mouth, cold digits warmed by his tongue. He collects as much saliva as he can and slicks himself. The rain falls down all around and between them as his fingers find the center of Micheletto's backside.

Micheletto doesn't make a sound, but he's shivering just a little without his cloak. His legs part as far as they can with the restriction of his clothing, and his body shakes around Cesare's fingers that demand their way inside.

Micheletto's ass clings to him, stretched too quickly. Cesare presses the head of his cock to the tight rim to feel the heat as he fucks Micheletto with three of his fingers and he just, has to, _now_ -

Cesare rests his forehead on Micheletto's shoulder, arm winding around the assassin's waist as he pulls his fingers out. He follows with his cock, pushing inside with a slow, intense burn.

Micheletto makes noise finally. He takes a sharp inhalation of breath when Cesare first breeches him, grunts low and dark when Cesare uses his grip to yank Micheletto flush against him. Cesare can hear each puff of breath he forces out of Micheletto with every thrust.

Cesare turns his face, closes his eyes against the rain and the world, and hides in the curve of Micheletto's nape between skin and the collar of his shirt. He gets lost in their frantic sex; Micheletto clawing at the wall, thrusts becoming harder as Cesare wrenches Micheletto back to meet them.

And eventually, it's too much. Cesare's heart is pounding, about to beat out of his chest. He can't breathe again, gasping against the back of the assassin's neck as he thrusts in one last time, spending inside of Micheletto.

Cesare's head spins and he blinks hard to clear his mind. Micheletto is moving away from him, pulling off his cock with a wince and doing up his trousers. Cesare lets himself be led this time as Micheletto pulls him into the alley.

Micheletto helps to lace him up, head bowed and putting Cesare back together. Cesare regains his bearings and reaches for Micheletto, brushing his hand over his assassin's crotch.

Micheletto shies away and stoops to collect his cloak heaped on the ground and Cesare's sword. He says, "It is fine, Your Eminence. We must go."

"I ask you to return with me to my home, Micheletto."

Micheletto nods and drags Cesare along.


End file.
